Gundam Seed Destiny:The Druggie Adventures
by Dante 101
Summary: At the end of the war the druggies live! This is the story of our favorite characters as they fight to live for themselves and to protect those they love. Rated T for the druggies language. Parings are ShanixStella, OrgaxFlay and ClothoxCagalli. Unfinish.
1. Introduction

**Gundam Seed: The druggie adventures**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters, if I did then it would be the druggies.**_

_**Notes of the Author: There're hardly any fanfics of our favorite EA pilots so I'm writing a fanfic with the druggies as the main characters starting how they survive those fatal attacks that were landed by Yzak and Athurn in episodes 49 and 50. Story begins at around episode 49.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Survival**

"Exterminate!" screamed Clotho as he fired the Raider's Mjolnir at the red machine (as he and his teammates called it) who dodged it.

Crot gritted his teeth. It had been easier to take these machines on before, but now it was way harder since they've been equipped with those heavy artillery things. He glanced at his teammates and they were doing no better against the blue-winged mobile suit. They couldn't get a hit on the other one either. Crot then continued to fight against the red machine which had activated a giant beam saber.

Shani fired the Forbidden's rail guns and Orga fired Calamity's Scylla cannon which the blue-winged mobile suit dodged.

"Dammit!" Shani heard Orga shout. "Why won't this bastard go down!?"

Shani bit back a curse as the blue-winged mobile suit fired its giant beam cannons and he had managed to dodge it in time. Then his sensors started beeping as Shani looked to see saw a reddish pinkish gundam destroying a few nuke missiles. He narrowed his eyes as he boosted towards the gundam ignoring Orga's shouts.

"Shani where are you going!?" Orga yelled as he dodged the giant beam saber the blue-winged mobile suit had ignited.

Shani had gotten close enough to fire Forbidden's guiding arc plasma cannon and he fired it at the reddish pinkish gundam who had looked to see the shot less than a meter from destroying it.

"Cagalli!" he heard the pilot of the red machine shout but Shani ignored that.

But then something happened Shani didn't expect. His beam shot was blocked by the Duel Gundam and it fired its beam rifle at Forbidden which Shani had blocked with his shields and redirected the beam shots with Forbidden's Geschmeidig looked stunned as he stared at the Duel Gundam and only one thought came to his mind.

"_What the hell is going on? I thought those two suits were fighting each other. Why did he protect that mobile suit?" _

Shani came out of his thought session and was taken by surprised when the Buster Gundam combined its rifles and fired its gun launcher at Forbidden damaging it badly.

"Shani!" Orga shouted as he and Crot tried to help him but was blocked by the red machine and the blue-winged mobile suit.

Shani gritted his teeth as he saw that the Forbidden's was running out of energy. He would have to go back to the _Dominion_ and recharge. He then saw the Duel draw one of its beam sabers and was heading towards him, the pilot screaming.

Shani then quickly moved back as he charged his guiding arc cannon, aiming for the Duel. When it was charged, he fired it at the Duel and shouted "Die!" The shot caught the Duel at its shield and there was an explosion.

"_That takes care of him."_ thought Shani. But then his eyes widened in shock.

The Duel came out of the explosion, its exterior armor missing; it had both beam sabers drawn and it was heading towards Forbidden at an alarming speed.

"_He ejected his exterior armor and he made me think that I got him."_ thought Shani as he came out of his shock. He then quickly opened the escape hatch and grabbed two things. One was a jetpack which he strapped on to himself and two; it was his I-pod. Shani then got out of the Forbidden; the jetpack set to maximum and got away from it just in time to see the Forbidden's rail guns and arms chopped off and sent flying and the second beam saber right into the Forbidden's cockpit. Moments later the Forbidden exploded sending Shani out of their sight.

"SHANI!" Orga screamed as he and Crot stared in shock and horror at the destruction of the Forbidden.

"Shani's dead." said Crot in disbelief.

Orga saw the Duel starting to leave the wreckage and his eyes widened in rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he tried to fire at the Duel.

"Orga look out!" yelled Crot.

Orga looked up to see the blue-winged mobile suit bringing down one of its giant beam sabers at him and Orga dodged it. But then Orga saw the red machine coming at him from behind. One of its giant beam sabers was aiming for his cockpit.

Orga's sea-green eyes widened for a moment before he quickly opened the escape hatch and grabbed a jetpack and paperback novel and got out just as the beam saber sliced Calamity in half and sending Orga to knock into Shani.

"Shani!" Orga cried, "But I thought you died!"

"I escaped before it blew up and you did the same thing." said Shani in his smoky voice.

"Yeah." said Orga as he and Shani looked at the Raider. "Crot's gonna be killed for sure, we gotta get him out of there.

"Yeah." agreed Shani.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_First Shani and now Orga."_ thought Crot as he dodged the Duel's beam shot (Kira and Athurn are gone by this time). _"I can't believe their dead." _Crot then noticed something on his camera screens. He made the screens bigger and to his shock and amazement he saw Shani and Orga waving their arms and mouthing something.

"_Their alive!" _thought Crot. _"What the hell are they mouthing? They're saying "get out of your mobile suit." I guess they got out of theirs before they blew up. But why the hell would they mouth that?"_ thought Crot.

His question was answered when he saw that the Buster had combined its rifles and fired its long range beam cannon. Crot tried to move the Raider but he saw that he only had one bar left in his energy meter.

"_Oh shit."_ thought Crot. He then opened the Raider's escape hatch and grabbed a jetpack and his handheld video game which had the Great Wonder Swan XXX 5 in it. Crot got of the Raider's cockpit just as the beam cannon shot went through it. Moments later the Raider exploded sending Crot towards Shani and Orga who both had caught him.

"Guys your alive!" cried Crot as he hugged them both tightly.

"Let me go!" said Orga and Crot did that.

"We can't go back to the_ Dominion_ now." said Shani.

"Why?" said Crot.

Shani said nothing as he pointed at the direction of the _Dominion _and Orga and Crot saw that it exploded.

"Oh shit." said Orga.

"We're as good as dead." said Crot.

"Not only that, the captain's dead!" cried Orga as he thought of her.

"She could be on one of those escape ships." said Shani pointing at them.

"I hope so." said Orga.

"I hope Azrael was on the ship when it blew up." said Crot and Shani and Orga nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I hope that prick is dead." said Shani.

"What do we do now?" said Crot.

But his question was never answered because a Strike Dagger had blown up a few meters away from the trio by a grey gundam and the druggie's got sended back by the force of the explosion.

AGRRRRRR! They screamed as they held each other arms so as to not lose one another

And one by one they went unconscious as the battle raged around them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That took a few hours to type up! I'm glad that's over now. It might take me a while to update chapter 2 since I have to update another fanfic. Oh just to let you know, I've changed the druggie's ages so now in this fanfic they're all 16 and they're all turn either 17 or 18 later on. Orga's the oldest and Crot's the youngest which makes Shani the middle kid. Oh the following pairings for the druggies are this and I'll be concentrating mostly on these.**

**ShanixStella, OrgaxFlay (yes she's alive) and ClothoxCagalli. She's with Athurn I know, but I'll fix that later on sorry to all you AthurnxCagalli fans but there will be some AthurnxCagalli hopefully.**

**Me: so you guys all survive Yay!**

**Shani: What are you gonna do to us?**

**Me: Heh**

**Shani: Uh-Oh**

**Orga: Why am I being paired with the Flay brat!?**

**Clotho: And why am I being with a tomboy?!**

**Flay: Who are you calling a brat!?**

**Cagalli: And you are you calling a tomboy!?**

**Me: Hey who let you two in?**

**Both Flay and Cagalli: SHUT UP!**

**Me: (sweet drops) yes madams. (Grabs walkie talkie and says Security guys!)**

**Flay: Why you…! (But is stopped as she and Cagalli are grabbed by the Security guys).**

**Cagalli: Damn you! (Both she and Flay are dragged away) **

**Me (waving): see you until later on in the story girls.**

**Druggies stare at me.**

**Clotho: I wanna use the walkie talkie!**

**Me: No!**

**Clotho ignores and takes out a gun and points at me.**

**Me: What the hell are you doing?!**

**Clotho (smiling insane smile): Shooting you I can get the walkie talkie.**

**Me: Please Read and review and no flames! That's all and I must run before Clotho kills me! **


	2. I'm a what?

**Gundam Seed: The druggie adventures**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters, if I did then it would be the druggies._

_Notes of the Author: There're hardly any fanfics of our favorite EA pilots so I'm writing a fanfic with the druggies as the main characters starting how they survive those fatal attacks that were landed by Yzak and Athurn in episodes 49 and 50. Story begins at around episode 49. _

_Anyway chapter two is up enjoy!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: I'm a what!?**

Shani groaned as he heard voices around him and then he got up and he looked around.

He was in what looked like your average hospital room, beds, curtains and the walls were white. But one thing seemed to be out of place.

"SHANI!" cried a voice and Shani looked to see Clotho looking at him. "You're awake!"

"Finally at last." said Orga who was grinning at Shani.

"We're alive?" said Shani. "I thought we were dead for sure." He looked around again. "Where are we?"

"At a hospital in the PLANTS." said Orga.

"A hospital." said Shani sounding confused. "But how did we get here?"

"We were found shortly after the battle ended and they put us in here for treatment." said Clotho.

"But… said Shani looking bewildered "The Gamma Glipheptin has worn off hasn't it? So shouldn't we be dead already?"

"About that… began Orga but before he could finish the door opened and a doctor came in.

"Ah you awake at last." the doctor said. "I was beginning to think that you would never wake up."

"Wait what do you mean?" said Shani.

"You were in a coma."

"For how long?" asked Shani.

"About a few months." said the doctor.

Shani was shocked.

"Both of you friends woke up about 2 weeks before you did." said the doctor.

"How come were not dead, the drugs wore off." said Shani.

"Well, we managed to remove all the drugs but you're a coordinator now."

Shani was stunned. He felt like he was going to throw up. He had became the thing he had hated, a coordinator.

"Your friends are also coordinators." The doctor added "How they took it when they found out, lets just say you don't wanna know." he said and he left the room.

"Shani?" said Clotho as he looked at him in concern. "Hey look on the bright side at least Azrael's dead." in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Shani couldn't help but smile. "Yeah you're right Crot."

"You might wanna take a shower." said Orga as he was reading his paperback novel.

"Why?" said Shani.

"You were in a coma for a few months. When was the last time you took a shower?" said Orga.

Shani sniffed the air around himself and almost gagged.

"See what I mean?" said Orga.

"Bathroom…now." said Shani as he ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay then I'm ending the chapter here. Weird but sort of humorous ending right? Thanks to all my fans who reviewed. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Parings will still be the same for the story. Please read and review and no flames!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shani: I have a question.**

**Me: What?**

**Shani: It's about the girl I'm being paired up with. This Stella girl.**

**Me: What about her?**

**Shani: What's she like?**

**Me: Why do you wanna know that?**

**Shani: I mean I haven't even met her yet.**

**Me: So? **

**Shani: So can you bring her in here so I can get to know her?**

**Me: No! You'll get to know her when you meet later on in the story which isn't too far away and besides she's out buying a dress.**

**Shani: Aww… **

**Me: It's okay (patting his shoulder in comfort) **

**Shani: I have another question.**

**Me: What?**

**Shani: I just want to know how Clotho and Orga took it when they found out they were coordinators.**

**Me: Oh! Okay. Roll the video!**

**Shani: You had it taped?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Shani: How?**

**Me: My story. My way.**

**(Video starts playing, Scene 1)**

**(Orga wakes up)**

**Doctor: You're now a coordinator.**

**Orga: What! Why you little…! ( Starts choking doctor Homer Simpson style)**

**(Scene 2)**

**(Crot wakes up)**

**Doctor: You're now a coordinator.**

**(Crot starts crying like a little baby)**

**Me: Well that's it then.**

**Shani: Can I watch it again?**

**Me: Sure. **


	3. Talking about the past

**Gundam Seed: The druggie adventures**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters, if I did then it would be the druggies._

_Notes of the Author: There're hardly any fanfics of our favorite EA pilots so I'm writing a fanfic with the druggies as the main characters starting how they survive those fatal attacks that were landed by Yzak and Athurn in episodes 49 and 50. Story begins at around episode 49. _

_Anyway chapter three is up enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3: Talking about the past**

Shani came out of the bathroom.

"There, now do we feel better?" said Orga.

"Shut up." said Shani as he laid down on his bed and started listening to his headphones.

"Alright fine." said Orga as he went back to reading his novel.

Silence passed by for a few minutes which was then broken by Clotho who said:

"What do you think they're gonna do to us now?" he said.

"I don't know." said Orga. "Maybe we're free to go."

"Or maybe they make us join ZAFT." said Shani who had paused his headphones to listen.

"Hell no!" said Orga. I'm not joining those bastards now matter who said we should."

"Yep." said Crot.

"So what do wanna talk about?" said Shani.

"How about our lives before we became the EA's military dog experiments." said Orga? "Crot will go first."

"Why should I go first?" he said.

"Because we're too lazy at the moment." said Shani.

"Look at you." muttered Clotho. "Fine." he said.

"I ended up in a foster home after my parents died of some freaken disease that was spreading." "The system shuffled me in and out of homes but none of them was really helping me so I joined a gang to get some respect around." "I close to the guys I admit." He said with a smile. "We stole and shot people who were watching and I got my game by shoplifting some video game store while the owner wasn't looking."

"Later on I and my gang got into a gang war with some other local gang for territory and I ended up killing four guys and then after that happened the cops showed out of nowhere and I was the only one who got caught." "None of the others tried to help me they just ran the traitors." "They sent me to jail and that's how I met you guys." He finished.

"Wow." said Shani. "But it probably isn't as great as my story."

"Oh yeah?" "Let's hear it then." said Crot.

"I was some regular kid in society but my parents didn't give a damn, they just cared about money rather than Me." said Shani."

"When I was fifteen I brought myself a gun since I wanted to try one out." One day when school was done a kid tripped me on purpose and I fell then he pushed away my hair and saw my mismatched eyes." "The kid started laughing and called me a freak and it wasn't long until others gathers around me and called me a freak." "I freaken snapped and since I brought myself a gun I thought I'd use it." "So I whipped it out and shot the kid who tripped me through the head and he was dead instantly." "I then began shooting the others who were around me." "I remember the screams around me as I kept shooting but I didn't care, I just wanted to punish those guys who made fun of me." "The police came later on and I got arrested." "Apparently I killed six people and my parents said that I could die for all they cared."

"Holy crap." Said Orga. "You've must have been one screwed up teen before you were an experiment."

"It made my story sound less important." Said Clotho who looked a little sad.

"What about you?" said Shani?

"Well I was a regular boy like you guys once but my life got screwed up also." Said Orga.

"I had a girlfriend whose name was Victoria." Said Orga. "She was hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, had a great rack also." He said with a sort of perverted look on his face.

"Anyway, my life was going great until I heard that Victoria was cheating on me with my best friend James." "I didn't believe at first but then I realized that it was true."

"What did you do?" asked Clotho.

"Well I sort of snapped." said Orga. "I bought a gun of some guy of the street and went to Victoria's place." "I snuck in and I shot that the two of them while they were in bed having a sexual workout and I didn't even miss once."

"Of coarse the police thought of me as their number one suspect and I literally confessed right on the spot since I wasn't thinking straight at the time and I was sent to jail where I would be sentenced to death row for murder."

"I can remember that part." said Shani.

"The three of us were being sentenced to death but some guy from the alliance came along and said that we either chose death row or agree to military experimentation." said Clotho.

"We all chose to be lab pets of coarse but I can still remember all that shit they put us through at Lodina." said Shani and they all shuddered as they remembered that place, a place they hoped to never be at again.

"All of it was that Douchbag's fault." said Clotho as he thought of Azrael.

"Well at least we're not at Lodina now and Azrael's dead." said Orga. "But-

"But what?" said Shani?

"Since Azrael's dead, they would've chosen a new leader for Blue Cosmos." said Orga.

"Who cares." said Clotho.

"Yeah." said Orga. He began walking towards the door.

'Where are you going?" said Shani.

"I'd rather go anywhere than stay here." Orga said. "Besides there's no point staying her at all isn't there?"

"Yeah." said Shani and Clotho.

"But where're we supposed to go?" asked Clotho.

"Anywhere." said Orga.

"Suits me." said Clotho as he Shani and Orga left their hospital room and the hospital itself and out onto the streets of the plants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That took a while to write. Sorry for not updating for so long but there's so much stuff going on and it's mainly the exams. I'll try to update soon alright.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	4. Strange Meetings

**Gundam Seed: The druggie adventures**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters, if I did then it would be the druggies._

_Notes of the Author: There're hardly any fanfics of our favorite EA pilots so I'm writing a fanfic with the druggies as the main characters starting how they survive those fatal attacks that were landed by Yzak and Athurn in episodes 49 and 50. Story begins at around episode 49. _

_Sorry for not updating sooner. It's just due to work and laziness._

_Anyway enjoy chapter four please._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**Chapter 4- Strange Meetings**

_Somewhere in the streets of the PLANTS, a few hours after the left the hospital…_

"I'm tired." said Shani.

"I'm hungry." said Clotho.

"I want you guys to shut up!" shouted Orga.

"But I'm- began Shani but he was cut of by Orga who said "One more word and I'll break you're precious I-Pod-Chan."

"Not I-Pod-Chan!" cried Shani as he held it protectively in his hands.

Orga turned to Clotho.

"The same thing goes for you too." he said.

Clotho (who wasn't paying attention to what Orga just said) said "I'm hungry guys."

This was the final straw for Orga. He grabbed Crot's game system out of his hands much to his protests.

"Hey give me back my game!" he shouted as he tried to get it out of Orga's hands but due to Crot being the shortest and Orga being the tallest, he had no chance.

"Here catch." said Orga as he threw Crot's game high in to the air and then it started to fall back down towards the ground very fast.

Time seemed to slow down (you know, one of those slow mo thingies where the characters say things very slowly) as the game was falling to its death towards the ground and Crot was trying to catch his precious game.

"Gamie-Chan!" he cried as tried to catch it.

It looked like that the game was going to be destroyed for sure but Clotho using his new coordinator aped and agility he managed to catch the game in the tips of his fingers.

"Gamie-Chan!" cried Clotho as he hugged the game system tightly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you my precious baby?" he asked the system.

Meanwhile behind Clotho, Orga and Shani were laughing their heads at the sight of Clotho. Crot ignored them since he was too busy hugging Gamie-Chan but he made a mental to rip Orga's novel whom Orga called Novel-Chan into tiny pieces later.

"Gamie- began Clotho but he was cut of as a boy was staring at him and Orga and Shani who were still laughing their heads off. There were two other behind the boy also both of whom were curious.

"Hey!" Clotho said glaring up at the boy who interrupted his 'Hugging Gamie-Chan session.' "I'm having a private moment so scram."

The boy did not move and Orga and Shani who had just stopped laughing looked at the boy and his companions now.

"Are you deaf you dumbass!?" said Clotho "I said get outta here!"

The boy blinked and stared at Clotho as if he recognized him which should be impossible. "Clotho Buer!" he exclaimed, awe creeping into his voice and Clotho was shocked. How did this boy know his name?

The mysterious boy turned is gaze towards Orga and Shani. "Orga Sabnak and Shani Andres!" he exclaimed and like Clotho the other two were dumbfounded. "Wow you guys are really real!" the boy chirped as he stared at the Druggies or ex-Druggies. The boy acted as if he was their biggest fan or that kind of bullshit.

Clotho stared at the boy. He has sky blue hair, slightly flipped like his but longer and messier, bright aqua eyes, pale skin, and sharp, slightly girlish, features. His body is clothed in a teenager's regular black and gray leaving little to imagination. His lips are curved in an awed smirk and his eyes bright with excitement. A chain with a flat pendent is around his neck daintily, contrasting with the dark clothing.

Orga thought he was staring at himself. The boy's hair was a lime green, more green than his hair ever was. The brightly colored hair is cropped short, spiking up slightly. His amber eyes are sharp and quick, His lips are simply straight, not curved up nor curved down. He wore a normal pair of beige pants and a reddish, purplish shirt underneath a white dress-like long-sleeved shirt. Orga could guess that the boy was the leader of the trio and the oldest like himself.

Shani stared at the girl of the group. She looked like the youngest of the group. She had shoulder length blond hair in a wavy style. She had magenta eyes that shined brightly. She wore an ankle-length dress with a full white skirt, a blue bodice, graceful off-shoulder white sleeves and a ribbon-like sash. Shani could tell that the girl was curved perfectually even under that dress. Her pink lips frowned slightly as she stared at Shani. Shani thought the girl was beautiful but the way that she stared at him was slightly creepy.

Orga took a brief glance at the blond girl. "Well hello there" he muttered before he returned his attention to the green haired boy.

"How do you know our names?" asked Clotho.

The blue haired boy did not answer.

"Hey are you deaf?" He demanded.

"S-sorry!" stuttered the blue-haired boy. He reached into his pocked and took out a small card. Clotho took the card and looked at it. Orga and Shani also looked at the card. The words 'OMNI Enforcer' catch their eyes however. Looking at the card in shock, they read the scant information on it. 'Auel Neider, Extended Pilot for the Earth Alliance.' "Do you understand now? The three of us are a team." Auel said as he motioned to the girl and the guy behind him.

"You guys are extended pilots?" asked Orga. Auel nodded happily.

"The second stage extendeds?" asked Shani.

"Yeah." Said Auel.

"We're dead to the Alliance right?" asked Clotho.

Auel nodded.

"So you know who we are. What are you gonna do to us?" asked Orga.

"Who the hell are you two anyway? I know this idiot's name is Neider, but I don't know your names. Said Orga.

"I'm Sting Oakley and this is Stella Loussier." Sting said. "You guys were OMNI officers as well so why are you in the plants? You're naturals. He asked.

Orga shook his head.

"We're not naturals anymore." Said Orga. We were being destroyed from the inside by the withdrawal symptoms since the Gamma Glipheptin wore off so they had to turn us into coordinators in order to save our asses. We were all in a coma at the time so we never got the choice."

"You're coordinators?" said Stella quietly.

The ex-druggies softened at the sound of her voice. It was almost angelic.

"Yeah." Said Shani. "But we're not evil okay?"

"Okay." Stella said and she smiled at Shani who turned around, hiding his blush.

"What would three extended pilots for the EA be doing at the PLANTs? That's something those higher up jackasses would do." Said Orga, a sneer crossing his lips at the thought at them.

"A bit of scouting before a mission that is to happen next year." Said Auel. "We're going back to the _Girty Lue_, you guys wanna come, and you'll all be welcome aboard the ship."

"Yeah sure." Said Shani. "Anywhere is better than here."

"Yep." Said Clotho.

"Alright." Said Orga.

"You guys won't regret this." Said Sting smiling at them.

"Yeah and I won't regret getting killed." Retorted Orga sarcastically as they all went down the street towards the shuttle that would take them towards the EA ship hiding just outside the colony.

Stella giggled as they rode the shuttle. "Orga-kun, Crot-kun and Shani-kun are gonna be my friends alright?"

"Yah." Said Clotho as he played his game

"Okay Stella." Said Orga with a smile as he read his novel.

She looked at Shani her magenta eyes shining brightly.

"Sure Stella." Said Shani.

"Yay!" said Stella happily as she hugged Shani. He blushed once again and he hesitantly returned the hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright Chapter 4 is done. I would have been done a lot sooner if my brother hadn't tried to down load a game for his PSP. It restarted the computer and my work got deleted so I'm glad I managed to complete this chapter.**

**Flay and Cagalli will appear soon but it will take a long time to get them together with Clotho and Orga since there's a lot of stuff to be written.**

**Here's to questions:**

**Which girl should Orga grope later on in the story?**

**Should Clotho get a new game system?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Orga: So what's you're name again?**

**Sting: Sting Oakley.**

**(Orga sniggers)**

**Sting: What?  
**

**Orga Weird name.**

**Sting: Look at your name! **

**Orga: My name is way better than yours.**

**Sting: No it's not!**

**Orga: if someone yells; Sting Oakley! It would sound like they're asking you to sting some guy called Oakley! There you are and good night.**

**(Orga leaves as Sting curses) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The druggie adventures**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters; if I did then seriously it would be the druggies. _I do not also own family guy.

_Notes of the Author: There're hardly any fanfics of our favorite druggie EA pilots so I'm writing a fanfic with the druggies as the main characters starting how they survive those fatal attacks that were landed by Yzak and Athurn in episodes 49 and 50. Story begins at around episode 49. _

_2__nd__ note: I changed the title a little bit because the story is going into GSD in a few chapters. Also since the druggies were in a coma for a year then they would be basically around the age of 17. Don't worry the battle scenes will come up soon and they will be good. Also this chapter sort of mainly focuses on Orga._

_Here's chapter five:_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5:**

Orga rubbed his temples. God how long was this little trip going to take? He had read is book like two times already and now he was bored with it. Maybe it was time to get a new one. If they didn't arrive soon, he would lose it.

He looked around. Clotho was still playing that stupid little video game of his and Shani… he looked behind him. Shani was just listening to his stupid emo music and Stella was sleeping, using his shoulder as a pillow and she had a bright smile on her face.

"_She likes Shani!?"_ Orga thought in his mind. He just couldn't get it at all. It looked like she liked him but she looked too naïve. What did Shani have that he didn't? Shani had messy green hair while he had nice green hair with a slight yellow tint in it. Shani had mismatched purple and amber eyes while Orga had great sea green eyes. Shani was lazy and Orga wasn't.

It just didn't add up one bit.

"_Just admit it Orga." s_aid Inner Orga. _"You're jealous." _

"_I am not!" _Orga said.

"_Yes you are and you want her."_

"_I don't know, Inner Orga."_ Orga sighed. _"I mean look at her, she's naïve, and I guess the scientists must have screw up her brain when they used her as a lab rat."_

"_Okay but what about that Flay girl."_ Inner Orga asked.

"_What about her?" _

"_You liked her." _

"_Yeah we had a sort of a friendship but she liked that other guy she was talking about, she even slept with him."_

"_She was using him for her own ends."_

"_Yeah but she loved him when she realized it." _

"_Do you want me to conger up dirty thoughts about the two of you mauling one another on Azrael's bed?" _ said Inner Orga, sounding smug.

"_I may be sort of a pervert but I don't wanna, I just wanna forget about her." _

"_But you can't because you loved her." _

"_Yeah I sort of did, I remember when I first laid eyes on her."_

_Flashback: one year ago. _

_Orga gritted his teeth as the Calamity went onto the Dominion's hanger, carrying a ZAFT life pod. Here he was fighting to capture one of the two machines for that Douchbag Azrael and the next thing the captain (the incredibly hot captain) ordered him to retrieve this ZAFT life pod. What the hell was so important about this thing? _

_He put the pod on the floor as the mechanics were trying to open it._

_He put his head back on the seat of his cockpit, turned off his helmet visor and took several deep breaths. Fuck was he exhausted. He wanted to just sleep for god's sake. But he knew that he put on withdrawal again for not capturing one of those two machines. He hoped Shani and Clotho could capture one of them. Otherwise they were in for a long period of hell._

_The mechanics had got the pod opened. Not wanting to come out of the cockpit he used the Calamity's cameras to get a better look of who was in the pod. _

_It was a girl._

_Eyes widening he took a moment to stare at her. She had long red hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a ZAFT spacesuit. She looked a little scared also. She had the face of an angel. _

_Just who was she?_

_He kept watching her until she was gone. He didn't even notice the Forbidden and the Raider coming in. _

"_We almost got the blue winged one but its stupid friends got in the way so we failed." said Clotho from the Raider._

"_Yeah, we are in for a long period of hell." said Shani. When Orga didn't respond he said "Orga?"_

_No response._

"_Orga?" _

"_That beautiful- _

"ORGA!"

Sting's voice shouted over his thoughts.

"What?" he said sounding annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me? We're here."

"What we are?" said Orga.

"Duh." said Sting as he and Auel went into the hallway.

Stella grabbed Shani's happily. "Come on Shani!" she chirped, making Shani roll his eyes wearily. She pull him over to the doors and they left leaving Orga and Clotho alone.

"What does she see in him?" said Clotho.

"I thought of that but I got no answer." said Orga.

"You know I've just noticed she's kind of retarded."

"Yep, although she's not as retarded as my cousin's gay retarded niece who went to collage" Said Orga, agreeing with Clotho. "Let's go catch up with them." So the duo left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just caught up with them when they came face to face with a blond man. He had a strange dark gray mask that covered half of his face and he was wearing a black military garb that Shani, Orga and Clotho had never seen before with any of the officers they met. From the way he was dressed, he was probably the captain or the _Girty Lue_. He frowned, obviously wondering why his three extendeds had brought three strangers aboard. "Who are they?" he asked Sting.

Sting looked at the blond man carefully. "Neo sir, this is Shani Andres, Orga Sabnak and Clotho Buer. They are the first extended pilots. The ones that severed under the command of Azrael. We found them during our scouting mission in the PLANTs and we decided to bring them along (Shani coughed at that part). You would probably find them useful wouldn't you?"

Neo looked at the ex-druggies. "I see." He said quietly. Shani expected him to have more of a reaction than that. "Very well the three of you are dismissed to whatever you want." He said pointing at "his extendeds." Unknowably to any of them Stella gave a small moan and a pout as she let go of Shani's arm "You three." He said pointing at Shani, Clotho and Orga "come with me." he said motioning for them to follow him into his quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please sit down…" he said pleasantly when they arrived at his quarters, pointing to a chair in front of the desk in the room. Shani, Orga and Clotho had a silent fist fight to see who would get to sit on the chair. Orga won the fight and was now sitting on the chair looking smug while Shani and Clotho had to lean on the wall looking pissed.

"So you guys are the extended that served under Azrael right?" asked Neo after he sat on his desk chair behind his desk, facing the three.

"We were." said Orga. He looked at them, a questionable look in his eyes from behind the dark gray mask. "We all ejected our Gundams before they blew up to Gundam Heaven and thus we all made it out of the war alive. We were all in a coma for nearly half a year in a hospital. The withdrawal symptoms were killing us from the inside so to undo the effects they had to turn all of us into coordinators. We ran away soon after waking up and your three "extendeds" found us on some deserted street. Neider recognized all three of us here," Orga explained.

Neo nodded his head. "So you are coordinators now…" he comments, more to himself than to the trio. "Sting was right…I can have a use of you. You were excellent pilots. Your strength that rose by the drug partially allowed you to compete with coordinators themselves. You can be assured that Gamma Glipheptin isn't used anymore as all the candates in the program are now all dead. You're coordinators, so your strength is at its strongest. Unfortunately, we can not control you like we can with them."

"Well we have no where else to go and all we want to do is fight. So basically we kind of wanna rejoin the EA." Said Orga as Shani and Clotho nodded.

"Very well then but you must know that if you rejoin the EA then the soldiers in there will hate you for what you become and that would be like betrayal to them."

"We're willing to take the risk." Said Orga

"Very well then you are all welcome to Phantom Pain." said Neo.

"What's Phantom Pain?" asked Shani, speaking for the first time they arrived on the ship.

"Ah yes, you were all out for half a year so you don't know what it is. Very well Phantom Pain is a Special Forces unit organized by the Earth Alliance that operates under Logos which is the secret organization that operates Blue Cosmos. The official name is the _81st Autonomous Mobile Group_ of the Earth Alliance. Phantom Pain is created to provide the Blue Cosmos with organized military strength, composed mainly of the best handpicked Alliance personnel and equipment. When goods and staff are requested by Phantom Pain, the EA is expected to respond and accommodate without delay. This allows Phantom Pain to obtain much needed supplies, even though they fall only under the command of Logos and their representatives, and no others. Even with this arrangement, Phantom Pain remains shrouded in mystery among many Earth Alliance leaders." said Neo.

"Funded behind the scenes by the Blue Cosmos and utilizing technology illegal according to the Treaty of Junius, like the Mirage Colloid, their known assets include at least two Mirage Colloid-equipped battleships such as the _Girty Lue _and we are allowed to have mobile suits as well. Sting, Auel, Stella and I are members of it as well as others."

"That sound's alright." said Shani as he digested the information slowly.

"Is Azrael really dead?" asked Clotho.

"Why yes he is." said Neo.

"Really!?" said Clotho sounding happy.

"Yes." said Neo.

The druggies all decided to celebrate later on.

"I'll take you to the change rooms." said Neo. He stood up and grabbed Clotho's arm gently. He noticed that it was the same gentle touch that the captain did before. He took them to the ship's change room allowing the trio to go first. He pointed to a pair of boxes that held the uniforms and shirts. "You can do whatever you wish to the uniforms. Stella has torn off the shoulders on some of them. He smiled and he walked out of the room allowing them to change in peace.

In less than a few minutes they all had changed into their uniforms (ones in GS) with their jackets and white pants or in Shani's case, his torn up jeans.

"You know this is kind of comfy." remarked Clotho after they left the change rooms.

"How? We wore these before." said Shani.

"Hmm." Was all Shani said?

"Yeah but still its feels kind of good without having to be put on the drugs." He replied.

Stella had pulled the trio into the cafeteria, making certain that they ate something. She then had spent the entire evening showing them around the _Girty Lue_ although Orga was happy that a girl was the tour guide. She showed them where her room and where Sting and Auel's room was and Clotho envied the fact that they got such good beds while he had to sleep in a regular one. She then let them go back to their room (note: they share a room and it's not YAOI), even though it is nearing 12:00 pm. Shani swears that she doesn't get tired but she was no, higher being than themselves.

Later on however they had a celebration of Azrael's death although there was no food music with the exception of Shani's music. Orga had a picture of Azrael (Don't ask how he got it) and they doodled on it and burn it, swearing and cursing Azrael to no end. Later on however they all just crashed for the night after that, happy that Azrael was dead and gone for ever without having to give hell ever again. Although around sometime later on the door opened and a small figure went in and went into one of the beds, sleeping with one of the ex-Druggies.

_Later on that night…_

"Your confirmations are true?" said Lord Djibril as he looked at Neo Lonoke.

"Yes they are sir." replied Neo.

"Very well then even though they are coordinators, I will allow them to join Phantom Pain and they will serve under your command."

"Yes sir."

"If they try to defect then they must be emliated, although they will be in any case."

"Sir?" said Neo.

Djibril laughed, while he sipped his red wine and petting his cat.

"No matter who a coordinator works for, they are still the enemy and they must all be getting rid off. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." said Neo with a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"Very well arrive in Suez in a few days and they will be present with their new models, then we can wait for the day that a new war will start."

"Yes sir." said Neo as he turned off his screen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please read and review. Sorry if the chapter sucks but the story in still in the opening phrase and then later on the war starts and things should get interesting. **


	6. Notice

**Due to lack of interest and lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing this story and putting it on Permanent Hititus.**

**Gagboy**


End file.
